28 days later
by lozzie15
Summary: The Doctor arrives back on earth twenty eight days later to pick up Amy and Rory to find a world infested by the liivng dead and Amy and Rory missing. Now he must race against time to save his friends and the human race from the living dead.


28 Days Later

Chapter 1

The Doctor grinned and twisted and prodded the many wonderfull buttons and gadgets on the Tardis's console. Every so often he talked to her. The Tardis. She answerd by either groaning or making buttons fly round the console in beautifull rainbows of light. He smiled for at least the hundreth time in one...well you couldent tell in deep space...

All he knew was that he was extremely excited. He was picking up Amy and Rory in a few hours. They had gone home to see their family and he promised he would pick them up on the 15th May 2011 to go on more esctatic,wonderfull and dangerous adventures.

The problem was...Amy wasent answering her phone...

Not to worry! I shall suprise them! The Doctor thought with inner glee. He set the to earth,2011 Amy and Rory's house. The Tardis rumbled and. he was threw about the Tardis for about a minuete. then silence. He had landed. He grinned. He couldent wait to see his friends. It had been twenty eight days since he had seen them!

The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS doors and clicked his fingers. He grinned again and swiftly walked out of his brilliant blue time travelling box. He sniffed and frowned. He expected the smell of fish and chips. But he could smell something else. He looked up at the sky. The sky was black. Creepy black. ''Somethings not right'' He mutterd. Then he caught the first wiff. He grimaced and sniffed again. There was no mistaking that smell.

Death. Britain stank of death. The Doctor walked onto the dead grass beneath him. The dead grass crunched under his feet. He looked round. He was in Amy and Rory's garden. Their front foor was handing open and their was blood smeared all over the walls and door. ''My God'' The Doctor murmerd. He walked over to Amy and Rory's back door. He peered inside.

''Hello?'' He whisperd.

Suddenly there was a horrific sound. The sound of an animal gettting strangled. He spun round just in time to see a horrific figure infront of him.

The figure was human. A girl by the looks of it. Or used to be. She had torn bloody clothes on and her face was smeared with blood and mud. The girls eyes were milky white. The Doctor took a step back. The girl growelled. Suddenly she lunged herself and the Doctor. She dived onto him knocking the breath out of him. He hit the floor with a thud.

''Okay! Lets not be hasty! Who are you and where are Amy and Rory?'' He shouted. The girl screamed and groweled at him like an animal. he had never encounted one of there creatures before. Had the human race go mad? And more inportently. Where the hell were Amy and Rory?

The Doctor managed to roll out of the girls grasp. The girl then lunged for his neck. ''Oww! Can someone please get this madwoman off me!'' The Doctor screamed.

Suddenly a gunshot. Then the girl went slack. Blood dribbled out of her rotting mouth and she collpased to the floor next to the Doctor. The Doctir sat up. Then stood up. ''Thank you! Whoever you are!'' He yelled. Two figures were stood across from him. Their identities were hidden my the dark shaddows.

''Err...You gonna reveal yourselfs? And also tell me why i was attacked by a..a...thing?'' The Doctor splutterd. Male and female the figures were. The female started to walk towards him. She was carrying a gun in her belt and arming a knife. The boy had a knife and a pistol. They both looked pretty pissed off.

''What do you think your doing here?'' The girl said. The Doctor frowned. ''I was just...dropping by to pick up some mates'' He said. The boy The harshly laughed. ''What? Whatts happening?'' The Doctor shouted this time. Ther girl frowned and walked out of the shaddows. ''You realy dont know do you?'' She said. The girl had dirty blonde hair tied together in a messy ponytail. Her face was scratched and bloody.

The boy looked exactly the same except his hair was short and brown. ''You two remind me of...never mind...seriously whats happend?'' The Doctor demanded. The girl sighed.

''Twenty eight days ago...there was a news report claiming that a group against animal testing had infiltrated a lab...Then thats how it started'' She said. ''What started?'' The Doctor murmerd.

''The living dead'' The boy mutterd.

The Doctor was about to say something else when suddenly he could hear a car engine. Going incredibly fast down the road. It speeded over to him. The window winded down.

''Get in!'' The boy said from inside the car.

The Doctor looked at his savious. ''Ive gotta go...Look after yourselves'' He said.

Then he climbed into the car. ''Where you off to?'' The man said from the driving seat. ''Im..Looking for my friends'' The Doctor said. Then a bang. And then another bang.

''Help!''

The Doctor could of sworn he heard something shout help from inside the boot behind him. ''Err Amyone in the boot?'' He questioned the driver. The driver dident turn around. ''Er..Yeah...their people i picked up who volenteerd to let me test my cure on them'' He said.

''Stop the car!'' The Doctor demanded. The driver unwillingly stamped on the car brakes squealing the car to a halt. The Doctor jumped out of the car and raced over to the car boot. He soniced the lock and forced the lid open.

He peered inside. People at any age were tied up and gagged. They were rolling around trying to scream help.

''What do you think your doing?'' the Doctor yelled looking at the man who was behind him.

The Doctor recognised two of the captured figures in the car.

''Amy? Rory?'' The Doctor shouted.

Amy and Rory answerd him by struggling and muffling something he couldent underdtand.

''Mpphmmmmphhhnmm'' Rory muffled.

''Mfphmmmmmmhphh!'' Amy screamed.

''Whats mfphmmmmphhh? Come on Ponds! Speak english!'' The Doctor told them sternly.

Rory managed to muffle somethign in half english.

''Mhhoctor! mhheind mmpphhyou!''

The Doctor finally took the hint. But it was too late. The man punched him in the nose causing him to topple into the boot.

''No..no..no!'' The Doctor yelled. The man gave him a sympathetic look and then clsoed the boot leaving him, and the other captured in silent darkness.

''Right...Amy and Rory Pond why havent you been answering your phone?'' The Doctor said into darkness.


End file.
